Chasing Sparks
by LacieDayParade
Summary: Chandler wasn't going to give up on Joey. Because that's what brothers do. And that's what he and Joey were. Brothers. To the very end. Songfic based on Bon Jovi's Joey. Old!fic rewrite. R&R!


A/N1: This is the re-write of another old fic of mine. It's a songfic set to Bon Jovi's Joey, about the friendship and brotherly love between Chandler and Joey. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I may not have even been alive when it first aired! So, what does that tell you?

* * *

"C'mon, Joey! You have to wake up! Chandler cried desperately. The other remained frozen, as if dead. Chandler bowed his head, blinking back the tears so desperately trying to fall. The radio was playing softly in the background; hooked up to Joey's iPod, playing the songs on there. The doctors hoped the familiarity of the music would cause him to wake up. So far, no such luck.

The song came on. Joey's song. The one that reminded them all of their group's close knit friendship. Chandler leant over, and turned it up slightly.

_Joey Keys was from  
__My neighbourhood.  
Some would say that he was bad,  
Joe thought that was good._

_Say he got the name  
_'_Keys' pickin' locks.  
__He never really robbed no one.  
__It sure amused the cops._

"Hey, Joey, do you remember the time you got stuck in that fence, back in College?" Chandler didn't mean to turn it into a question. He was just reminiscing. Chandler chuckled at the memory. "And that time, last Christmas, with the turkey?"

_Joey's parents owned the restaurant.  
__After closing time, they'd give us  
__Almost anything we'd want._

_I never cared that Joey Keys was slow.  
__Though he couldn't read or write too well,  
__We'd talk all night long._

As Chandler was lost in the past, he didn't realise Joey was shifting in his sleep. He was waking up!

"And do you remember when I got my toe chopped off? You wouldn't stop laughing! Even I laughed, eventually…" He could almost see Joey's smiling face in his mind's eye.

_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,  
__What you gonna do with your life?  
__C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,  
Chasing sparks in the night.  
His old man said tomorrow  
Is a ride that goes nowhere._

_But I'll pull some strings  
Get blackbird wings,  
And break us out of here._

Chandler gave an inaudible sigh. Soon, somebody would kick him out of the room, and Joey would be left alone again. Chandler wasn't going to let it happen again. Because that's what brothers did.

_Hey, Joey, c'mon and tell me  
_'_Bout your dreams.  
Tell me all the sights you're gonna see,  
Tell me who you're gonna be._

_Hey, Joey, we're gonna kiss the girls goodnight.  
__Sometimes you gotta stand and it'll be alright.  
__We're gonna find a better life._

Chandler stared out of the window, absently holding Joey's limp hand in his own. He never noticed the other one twitching slightly.

"Remember my first crush? Her name was Rhonda, and he had the silkiest hair you could imagine. Dark, and smooth. And her eyes… her eyes were beautiful. Sapphire, that's how her mom described them…"(1)

_See, Joe was three years younger to the like day.  
Acting like a little brother,  
But became my ball and chain.  
__I met this girl named Rhonda, she fell for me.  
She said "I might learn to like him,  
But love ain't built for three"_

Chandler lost himself in the memories of childhood innocence, and beyond. The doctors said Joey wouldn't last much longer in this state, and told everyone to say their last goodbyes. The others had done so a while ago.

_Hey, Joey, c'mon and tell me  
_'_Bout your dreams.  
Tell me all the sights you're gonnasee.  
Tell me who you're gonna be._

_Hey, Joey, we're gonna kiss the girls goodnight.  
__Sometimes you gotta stand and 'll be alright._

But Chandler wouldn't give up. He'd promised to himself he would stay with his brother until the last moment, whether it was possible or not. He always kept his promises. But, he didn't think he could keep this one...

_Hey Joey.  
News gets around this  
Fading neighbourhood.  
__The old man lost the restaurant,  
__He drinks more than he should._

_It's time for Joey Keys to do some good.  
__Pick the lock off our lives, let's get outta here,  
Like we always said we would._

"Wake up, Joey! Don't do this to us! To me…" Chandler let the tears that had been building up loose. Standing up, he turned to leave, for the last time. At the door, he turned to look at the still from of his friend - no, brother - and got the shock of his life. Joey was awake!

"Joey!" Chandler was frozen. Joey grinned weakly. Chandler ran forward, and pulled the other into a warm embrace. "I thought you were gonna die…"

"It'll take more than that to kill me, bro!"

"I know, Joey. I know!"

_We're gonna find a better life.  
Find a betterlife.  
Find a better life.  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,  
What you gonna do with your life?  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon,  
Chasing sparks in the nights._

_His old man said tomorrow  
__Is a ride that goes nowhere.  
But I pulled those strings,  
For the blackbird wings  
That got us outta here._

* * *

A/N2: Would you believe me if I said this song was actually written about Joey Tribbiani? Didn't think so… Anyway, tell me what you think! I'm waiting, and so is Joey!

1- http:// media. photobucket. com/image /sapphire% 20eyes%20gir l/xTaraxFoordx /blue-eyed-girl. jpg That's what I imagine her looking like, if it helps1


End file.
